Phantom of Time
by Sardonyx Ichigo
Summary: In a future where only death and pain remain, one exocerist makes the journey to rewrite time itself and save the people he lost...but this journey is a dangerous one, as darker mysterious unreveal... Can Allen Walker truely successed?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**: No Beta Reader, so be prepared for casual mistakes until I finally have someone…There will be no pairings intentionally; D. Gray-Man does not belong to me.

_**Please Read: This story is only an experiment, and will only continue if the readers wish it.**_

**Summary**: In a world where only a few remain alive, Allen sends himself through the veil of time, and back to the past—yet not everything is as it seems…New secrets are discovered, and darker mysteries lie ahead for him… Time Travel

**Warnings**: Mild hints of darker themes, occasional cursing, and violence…

_**(x.x)**_

_**Prologue: Alone and Changing**_

_**(x.x)**_

The blood-red earth fell to pieces underneath his shoes, and dirt turned into dust as the figure moved forward. His white cloak was stained red and black and the few areas were the cloak revealed clothing; the clothes themselves were worn and torn.

For over five years, the figure had been searching for answers and possibly a cure to undo the damage done on this broken planet. The Millennium Earl's akuma still lingered here and there and although most of the inhabitants of Earth were died, some still remained hiding and cowering in fear. No one was safe from the demons and with all the exorcists gone, the figure alone the last remaining fighter in the land.

And yet…this cycle wasn't meant to be—was never suppose to come…

The wind whistled, and the hood covering his face fell, revealing white hair and gray eyes…

"It's time." He said removing an object from within the folds of his cloak.

It was a shard of innocence—the same one that had once belonged to Miranda Lotto…

Allen turned in mid-step and placed the innocence down on the floor in front of him. The shard glowed with a stunning light and after a second the innocence sank into the ground, as the dirt shimmered and like ripples on a wave vanished…then a set of diamonds appeared a clock in the place of the usual number.

Pure white light blinded him, it was an unusual feeling walking through the streams of time, and his first step into the past-he felt different...

It was a srange feeling. One that when he opened his eyes again-he saw someone he'd never though he'd see again...

"Mana."

_**(x.x)**_

_**Author's Note: **_Really short for a prologue, but it will at least give me an idea if anyone is welling to read this.

_**Read and Review,it will let me know that someone is reading this story...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note**: No Beta Reader, so be prepared for casual mistakes until I finally have someone…There will be no pairings intentionally; D. Gray-Man does not belong to me.

**Please Read:**This story is only an experiment, and will only continue if the readers wish it.

**Summary**: In a world where only a few remain alive, Allen sends himself through the veil of time, and back to the past—yet not everything is as it seems…New secrets are discovered, and darker mysteries lie ahead for him… Time Travel, No Pairings intended, and spoilers for the entire series up to the current chapters. This story will not completely follow canon and will more often than not be very different.

**Warnings**: Mild hints of darker themes, occasional cursing, and violence, and the terrible grammar I have been known to unleash upon the poor readers…please bear with me until I find someone immune to my curse.

**XXxxxxXX**

**Phantom of Time**

**Chapter 1: Second Hand of Time**

**XXxxxxXX**

"Mana." Allen said with surprise and happiness lighting up his face. He jumped up, and acting like a child threw himself at Mana completely ignoring everything happening around him. Yet none of that mattered, Allen could finally know, could finally feel something else besides regret. His father was here, and _alive_. Tear of pain, of happiness, of anger and every emotion in between fell from his eyes, and he clutched Mana tightly afraid that the moment he let go, he would fall apart, and be left back on that deserted place covered in blood and death…

Mana blinked in confusion as his foster son jumped into his arms. Every day since they started working with the new circus, Allen had struggled, bit, cursed, and generally did anything imaginable to get out being a clown, and yesterday during another tedious practice (Allen refused to juggle the small balls he kept trying to hand him), his young companion collapsed. At first Mana thought it was the usual hunger attack that made Allen pass out, but he was proven wrong when he checked Allen's forehead, and found him running a temperature.

Without wasting any more time, he had picked up and carried his surrogate son inside their small trailer, and put Allen to bed, making sure to check in on him, and put a damp cloth on his head whenever he had a chance. Mana carefully maintained this level of diligence as he performed his daily routine in the circus, while still caring for his sick son (the circus leader was strict, and Mana knew better then to ask to stay by Allen side instead of working). He watched over the small child for the majority of the night, and now in the early hour of the morning, Allen was awake, and crying his eyes out.

Yet, the reason why eluded the man, as he tried to figure what he had done to cause Allen to have such a strong reaction. He thought back to yesterday and to the last week yet nothing in particular stood out, and eventually he gave up, hoping whatever the problem was Allen would tell him…

"Allen?" Mana whispered gently patting Allen's back to try and calm him down.

The small exorcist sniffed, and wiped his face with his sleeve as looked up into the concerned eyes of his guardian. "Yes, Mana?" He asked his voice trembling slightly. "Is there something wrong?"

Mana smiled softly. "I was wondering that very same question myself. You collapsed with a high fever yesterday, and now you're crying." Mana took a tissue from one of his many pockets, and wiped Allen's face cleaning him up a bit as he gave Allen a chance to compose himself, and hopefully explain to him what was going on. "So something must be wrong with you…" He purposely let the question drag waiting for Allen to tell why.

Allen looked up, and shook his head smiling brightly as he did. No, right now everything was fine, and he had a chance…

"Nothing's wrong…" He said.

"Is that so?" Mana asked not believing Allen for one second, but let it go.

"Yes."

Mana sighed. "Alright, I am going to get you some food, so stay in bed, and I'll be back." He said making sure Allen nodded before he turned and left the trailer.

Allen waited for the footsteps to fade away completely, before he moved out of bed. He made his way to the small mirror on the wall, and glanced at his reflection. He knew from Mana's presence alone that he had arrived before his tenth birthday (1), but he lacked the exact year. From his appearance, he seemed to be eight or nine…

Allen turned from the mirror as he spotted a calendar on the opposite wall, and stepped closer to get a better look.

According to the small datebook, the date was May fifth; nineteen-twenty-nine (2), so Allen was nine years old…and in six months if nothing changed Mana would die—

Footsteps began to come closer, and Allen moved back into bed, leaning back on the pillows, pretending as if he'd been there the whole time. He waited calmly as the door was gently opened, the sunlight streamed in lighting up the small living space for a second before the room returned to normal as Mana walked in carrying a tray of food. Mana pulled a chair over with one of his hands, before quickly turning and clearing the bedside table of the few knickknacks it held as he placed the food tray on it.

"Here, eat up," Mana said handing Allen the eating utensils, watching him, and smiling.

"Um…isn't the Circus performing today?" Allen asked feeling a bit uncomfortable after a few seconds.

Mana sighed and shook his head, his smile never leaving his face. "Unfortunately, that's not happening. Christopher, the Circus troop leader as well as a good number of the Circus performers have caught the flu. The Circus is shut down for the next couple of days until everyone is better…Hopefully, that's what I think. We still don't have enough money to travel on our own yet…" He said a little sadly.

Allen winched, knowing full well that he was the reason why Mana worked so much. His parasite innocence needed a substantial amount of energy, something that made mealtime painful. The first time this happened, Allen resented this part of himself thinking how cruel it was, causing pain to the people who were kind enough to take him in, and then later on be abandon again once they could no longer support him, and his huge appetite…and that was before Mana came, and stayed with him regardless of much he had to endure just to go through their day by day lives.

Still, not having enough money was a problem—but one that could easily be solved once he was out of bed. He knew there had to be a few bars in the area, especially with as many building as Allen could see going off into the horizon, now if only he could vanish for a few hours…

"Aren't you going to eat, Mana?" Allen asked finishing off his small loaf of bread. His tray of food was quickly disappearing as he ate, and he wanted to make sure Mana ate something. A dark look eased into his eyes as he could recall the times when his foster father had gone without food, so he could eat—something Allen would change starting now. He was a different person now, and although he couldn't completely go without food, he was able to curb his hungry enough that he could go a few days on a few scarps as opposed to his usual amount.

"Yes," Mana said taking the tray from his charge. "I just wanted to make sure you had ate and were going back to sleep before I started." He ruffed Allen's light brown locks, and fixed the blanket tucking Allen in. He moved to sit back down in his chair making Allen frown.

"I'll be fine by myself," Allen said turning onto his side to face Mana. "Please go get something to eat."

Mana sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, I'll be asleep before you return." Allen told him smiling.

"Alright," Mana said giving in after a second. "But I'll hold to your word." He stood once more from his chair and spared Allen another look before leaving the trailer. His footsteps were quiet and slightly hesitant but eventually they faded.

Allen waited a second more patiently, and then sat removing his hand from the green glove, Mana made to hide his disfigured arm. To his shock and absolute surprised instead of the red finger, and glowing green cross he was expecting to see, he saw pure white bandages covering his entire hand and disappearing into his shelve, a sight that meant one thing. He had retained the final form of Crown Clown, and had both critical breakers. He stared at his hand for a second more, before replacing the glove back into his hand and settling back into the bed.

He closed his eyes, still thinking.

Innocence was sentient, and connected to the soul according to some strange theory he once heard from Komui, it was during one of his random scientific discussions he had with Bak Chan over the crystals, and at the time he hadn't the though much attention, but thinking back to his left arm now, those words now held more weight with Allen. He was here in the past, and he would change the future, starting now. His friends, and his family would live—and he would insure that happened.

He turned in his bed and dropped off to sleep, never noticing Mana entering the trailer minutes later.

**XXxxxxXX**

The next morning Allen woke to the bright blue sky, breathing hard as though he had been running. He was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling. He had awoken from a vivid dream, jumping up in his bed, hands pressed on his mouth keeping himself from screaming. He had dreamt that he been _there_. At that barren battlefield surrounded by nothing but the broken bodies of his friends as they protected him from the sea of level fours knowing full well that they weren't ready—that they were going to die…

He sat up, wiping away a stray tear, arms crossed as if he could feel the deep gash on his stomach. He moved the blanket off him, and stood silently making sure not to wake Mana in the bed across from him. He doubted Mana got very much sleep yesterday, and with that thought in mind dressed quickly. He felt restless and swiftly put on his shoes, he needed some time alone, and in the quiet of the trailer was not such a place. He grabbed his green plaid coat, and left the trailer making sure to leave a very short and choppy note to Mana that he was going out to practice.

He wondered passed the other trailers in the deserted circus campgrounds, and made his way into the village hands stuffed into his pockets. His thoughts drifted from topic to topic trying his best not to think too hard on any particular subject as he searched for places for him to work. So far, he spotted two such establishments where he could make some money, a seedy little bar, and another slightly hidden place across from a brothel. He walked by them though and walked further into the town looking for others.

He knew right off the bat that if he started going there he would only have few days before he was ban completely. People, especially drunk ones were hardly giving people, and the matter was that as soon as he cheated every bit of cash off them, he would need to make a quick getaway...

He walked into the dark part of the town noticing the building becoming more and more rundown, and people, likely runaways, and other criminals combing the streets looking for way to earn easy money. Allen pulled his hold up, and made sure not to meet anyone's eyes as glanced around. There at the corners were another two bars, while down the first alley there was another restaurant/bar eatery.

Allen smiled darkly.

It was time to get to work.

**XXxxxxXX**

Cross Marian was by nature, a cruel, strict, and noisy character.

He spent most of his time following up on Mana Walker and his latest charge, Allen. So much in fact, that even his beloved pastimes such as drinking, and visiting brothels were thrown to the side (something that deeply gritted on his nerves). It was on this bright morning late into May when something out of the normal happened. Allen, the brat, had vanished from his surveillance and his golem, Timcampy was unable to locate him. Now in the scheme of things this was very rare and remembering the late words from the fourteenth he set off immediately to find the child.

Any day (if it hadn't happened already), this small common looking child could turn into a Noah, and step back into the world inhibited by the Black Order and the Millennium Earl…

Timcrampy went around in yet another circle absolutely confused.

Something had changed. What exactly? He didn't know.

But like most other day, he had company.

Cross frowned.

He fucking hated mornings…he was out of smokes.

**XXxxxxXX**

Allen smiled turned down right evil as he exited the bar.

It had taken some convincing but after a few rounds of Poker and Black Jack, Allen had made himself a name—and some cash. The bartender, a thorough believer in church didn't believe children should be allowed anywhere near the drinks and wine he was selling, but the sudden increase in customers waiting and willing to buy drinks while they waited to try and beat the kid was more than enough to change his mind. So even in the morning sunlight, the small, dirty bar was nearly packed with men drinking and playing cards—while Allen slipped out, citing some childlike excuse and a promise to return.

He was proud of himself for being able to fool the other players, and even though he hadn't earned more than twenty pounds, it was still a good morning's work—

A small burning sensation burned over his left eye making him wince, before he increased his pace. He looked around, before he hid in a nearby alley trying and failing to keep the panic from his face. He shouldn't be feeling anything around his eyes. Mana was alive—he hadn't been curse—so why?

Sound of whirling metal cracked softly, and a medium scope appeared.

Inside of it several red dots surrounded another bright colored white dot, and yet even with the realization that even time couldn't heal the wound from a curse scar, the more pressing matter was why exactly he could see innocence, because as the seconds passed the white dots exorcised the Akuma, Allen had another realization, something that changed everything.

Back in the future where he had come from—the Heart had never been found, and yet all the other innocence, all one hundred and eight had been destroyed—except for his. Meaning his innocence should exist, unless it was the Heart. (3)

Allen cursed.

The upcoming war had just become ten times more difficult.

(End of Chapter)

1: I found this information online so I'm not exactly sure if it's correct…

2: I made this up, really no thought behind it….

3: Doesn't follow Canon (obviously).

**Author's Note**: Hopefully, I'll be able to update sooner so what small amount of people are reading this don't come after me…but I am curious was the prologue really terrible or something? Because a lot of people read it but didn't say anything, so I'm really confused. Oh well…

**Preview of the Next Chapter: September 15,2011**

_A figure jumped passed him, a black sword slicing into the Akuma._

_Allen's eyes went wide._

"_Kanda?"_

**Please Read and Review**, I really want to know what the readers think…


End file.
